


Descent to Ascent

by theyellowbeetle



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowbeetle/pseuds/theyellowbeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "This isn't a democracy anymore; Daryl proves his loyalty to Rick..." and then porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent to Ascent

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for spoilers! for the season two finale; previously untitled, repost for [the prompt here](http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/2684.html?thread=2119804), and warning for the additional tags.

Rick chooses the first watch partly out of initiative and alertness, partly out of just wanting to be alone with his thoughts. A noise disturbs him though, just the slightest scuff of a careful step and then a clear, “Rick,” as a precaution when Rick turns around with his gun still drawn.

It’s Daryl standing there, and to be honest, with how things ended up with Lori and Rick before she tried to get Carl to sleep, Daryl’s probably the only person Rick doesn’t mind seeing right now.

Rick waits for Daryl to continue to say something, do something, but he doesn’t. He stands off to the side of the cars Rick has currently taken post at and simply shares the ensuing silence.

It eventually become too much though, and Rick has to break it. He nods to Daryl and asks, “What’s up?”

That seems to be all what Daryl needed. He comes to stand in front of Rick, taking an audible breath before dropping to his knees. Rick’s chest constricts as Daryl’s head bows, forehead nearly resting on his thigh.

“Daryl,” Rick says very slowly with a bit of an edge, but not disinterestedly. He reaches out to touch the sharp lines of Daryl’s face and Daryl leans into it, coming closer and bringing his mouth to hover over the fly of Rick’s jeans.

Rick hooks his fingers around the bend of Daryl’s neck, pressing his thumbs hard against the pulse just under the bolt of his jaw. Daryl’s eyes start to close, but Rick says, “Keep them open,” and swears he feels Daryl’s heartbeat pick up.

Rick brings Daryl’s mouth down to close around par of Rick’s cock through the layers of clothing, rocking into the hint of heat he can feel. He needs more, needing the rest of what is being offered in supplication.

Rick pulls Daryl back, holding his face at arm’s length before saying, “Go ahead.”

Daryl’s hands quickly fly up to pick open Rick’s pants, calloused fingers dipping inside to bring Rick’s cock out and then into a searing hot mouth. Daryl’s tongue flattens under the crown, rubbing almost rough along the underside as he takes Rick further.

Rick lets Daryl keep his own pace. Whenever he pulls away for breath, Rick fixes his grip on Daryl and rethreads fingers through his hair. Rick likes to imagine it’s as anchoring to Daryl as much as it for him.

He can’t take much more though, getting lost in their harsh breathing and slick movements. Rick pulls Daryl away, saying, “Deep breath,” before Rick’s bringing him back, holding hard onto his hair and spilling past Daryl’s tongue.

Daryl damn well milks Rick’s orgasm from him before licking him clean. Rick tucks himself away and does up his pants while Daryl settles back, still kneeling on the freezing ground. He scrapes the back of his hand across his mouth, coughing shakily.

Rick reaches down for him, guiding Daryl to his feet and saying, “I’m sorry I let you stay down there so long.”

“It’s fine,” Daryl says, voice hoarse. Rick squeezes his arms once, but doesn’t not let go.

Rick says, “Thank you, Daryl,” and means it about everything.

“Yeah,” Daryl answers, and means it the same way.

 

-

 

Dynamics change. Rick keeps Daryl closer, looking to him more than he had before, apologizing in his own way for the time lost. He trusts Daryl, he really does.

Carl forgives him faster than Lori seems to . Father and son fall into something like they used to be, even though Lori is still a mix of chilly and uneasy around him. Rick lets her have whatever space she might need. That space seems to fill with Daryl more and more though, and it shouldn't be the surprise it is when Lori asks about it.

Rick simply says, “He's a good man.”


End file.
